Letter
by razzledazzle41191
Summary: Zuko writes an apology and a thank you note to the uncle who has been his real father, Iroh. Written after Boiling Rock, does not go with cannon anymore, but you're still welcome to read it ;D


_Uncle,_

_Well, I'm back in the same place as I was a little over three years ago, and the only thing that's the same is the scar on my face. I'm not fighting the Avatar anymore; in fact, I'm his firebending teacher. I finally realized what my father really is and confronted him. I've learned a new style of firebending from the masters, Ran and Sha. It was amazing to meet them, not only to learn from them, but also to be a part of something that you yourself are a part of. I'd like to think that I am a stronger, wiser, and more mature person than before. But I do know that who I am today is because of you._

_Uncle Iroh, I am sorry for all of the terrible things I have ever done or said to you. I am sorry for not appreciating the sacrifice you made for me by joining me in my banishment. You had a well-deserved retirement planned, full of Pai Sho, tea, and relaxation, and you threw it all away for me. I am sorry for every name I called you- lazy, mistrustful, shallow, crazy, and gasbag, among others. I am sorry for my actions against you in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. I thought I knew good from evil, but I did not. I am especially sorry for what I said to you while you were in prison. Again, I though that I had chosen the right side, but that still does not justify my words against you. You had been through so much, simply because you knew right from wrong, and I used you as a scapegoat who I could take out my frustrations against myself on._

_I am humiliated by my former self. I still cannot forgive myself for being the monster I was. Yet, the Avatar and his friends (or most of them) have forgiven me and accepted me as one of their own. I hope to someday receive the same forgiveness from you, because you are the one man whose opinion I value more highly than anyone else's. When you refused to speak to me in those midnight prison visits, I began to go mad. Some small part of me knew that what I was doing was wrong, but your approval would have silenced it forever. You knew this, and you gave me what I needed, not necessarily what I wanted. Thank you for doing that. Thank you for doing what was best for me even though I (at the time) hated you for it. Most importantly, thank you for being a father to me. Oazi is my father only technically. Even though I call you Uncle, you, Iroh, are my real father. You loved me and cared for me. You taught me respect and what it means to be a man. Like I said before, everything I am today is because of you._

_On the Day of Black Sun, the day I confronted the Fire Lord, I tried to break you out of prison. I planned on freeing you and begging for your forgiveness on the way to this temple. I suppose it shouldn't have come as a shock that you had already set yourself free; you are the Dragon of the West, after all. I know you're out there somewhere, helping the resistance. I even have an idea where you are. Sokka (you two have met, in Ba Sing Se) told me today that The Master Piandro taught him the ways of the sword. He then showed me a white lotus tile The Master sent with him. I don't think anyone in the group recognized its significance, but I sure did. I didn't know there were order members so close to the capital. But I have a hunch that you knew this, and if the Avatar didn't need so much help with his firebending, I would journey there to find you. Because I need to tell you these things in person. I need to apologize to you, seek forgiveness from you, thank you, tell you what you mean to me._

_I am afraid, Uncle. I am afraid of returning to my old ways. I am afraid of dying. I am afraid of leaving this world with regrets. I am afraid of losing you, the one man I can always count on. I am a realist, I know some of these fears may very well come true; so when I pray to Agni, it is not for these events to not occur, but for me to have the courage to face them when they do._

_I wish I could send this letter to you, but I know that using a messenger hawk could reveal our location. I'm going to keep this letter though, because when (not if) we finally meet, I doubt I'll be able to say the things I need to say. I love you Uncle._

_Zuko_

Zuko laid his brush down for the first time since beginning the letter. He was glad the others were asleep as he brushed away tears. Seeing Katara and Sokka with their father had reminded him of just how much he missed his uncle. Suddenly, Zuko heard a sharp crack by the fountain. He jumped up and spun around, ready to attack the intruder.

"Who's there?" he called out. "Show yourself!"

"Zuko?" a voice asked him.

His build was different, more muscular, but the voice, face, and love were all the same. He'd know his uncle anywhere.

Zuko picked up the letter.

So that's _Letter_! I hope you liked reading it, I _loved_ writing it. Zuko and Iroh's relationship is just so beautiful, and I can't wait to see them reunite in the show. I hope the ending isn't too vague, I just felt that it would be best to end it where I did.


End file.
